


Over The Wall

by seamoronaya



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamoronaya/pseuds/seamoronaya
Summary: Sammy called her...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Over The Wall

A thick fog spread out in front of the girl in an endless field. Strange greenish-gray clouds floated around her. The cold air penetrated under the fabric of her clothes and the sticky cold steamed with moisture crawled through Charlie's body, causing nasty goosebumps.  
Charlie held out her hand, her arm disappeared into the mist up to the elbow.  
With a frightened squeak, the girl abruptly pulled her hand towards her, something she clearly did not expect.  
But why is the fog so thick?  
Having come to her senses a little, she looked around: fog, fog, fog and nothing more ...  
When she bent down, she found that her legs were “drowned” by the gaseous substance.  
She stomped.  
Things are good.  
Then again.  
Things are good.

The stride was uncertain, but wide. She is on a solid surface! Thank God!  
But you shouldn't lose your guard.  
Charlie stretched out her arms in different directions and began to move her fingers like an octopus with its tentacles. What if she still managed to find something?  
The gentle steps echoed by the surface she was trying to move on. It was an eerie place. She hadn't encountered a single obstacle in all the time she was here.  
In fact, Charlie is not the first time here. She was here unexpectedly and every time she could not tell whether it was a dream or reality.

But every time it turned out to be a dream. But damn it so realistic!  
It started about a month ago, in early May. During this entire period, the girl had this dream about thirteen or fourteen times, something like this. Everything was basically the same. Emily did not even pay attention to the first two such "nightmares". Well, I had a strange dream and what? It was?  
And yet it soon began to strain.

Charlie noticed the first changes in mid-May. The fog each time it became thicker and thicker. The atmosphere and air in this dream, too, like fog, pressed more and more on her, as if they were trying to break like a toy.  
If we compare her first such dream, then this one in which she was now, was the most frightening.  
Here she felt like that hedgehog from the cartoon that Aunt Jen had shown her a long time ago. The cartoon was called “Hedgehog in the Fog”.

Once she thought that she began to dream of this dream under the influence of this very cartoon, but Charlie almost immediately dismissed this thought. "Hedgehog in the Fog" was shown to her for a long time and even then she did not dream of anything like that, although the animation still possessed some then with its penetrating aura.

Charlie tried to tell her aunt about this, but the woman just dismissed her, they say, this is all nonsense. But the girl for some reason, did not think so, from the word at all, the terrible feeling that something was coming every day, everything intensified and intensified , creating a whole mountain of such doubts on the shoulders of a young girl, even though in reality life flowed evenly and calmly. The same story happened to some of her friends here. Emily even went to the library and re-read all the dream books there, but found nothing intelligible.  
And it was then that the girl realized: she would have to understand all this herself.

It seems that time in this place loses meaning and value.  
She passed like a scarecrow with outstretched arms ... So, stop. How long has she been here?  
Twenty minutes? Hour? Two hours?  
No matter how much she walked like that, she didn't bump into any obstacle, she didn't even stumble, although she would be very glad if she hit something.

The unpleasant emptiness of this area developed a whole storm of negative emotions inside the girl, but she successfully contained them.  
Finally she stopped, her hands were terribly tired of the stuffed pose and Charlie shook them, feeling how the hot blood again resumes its movement through the veins and vessels. It seems such a trifle, but pleasant to horror.  
She was quickly cut off.  
I heard a barely audible whistle behind me, and you know how when you swing the stick very quickly and strongly, the air and the rod touch, forming an almost inaudible sound pulse.

It was the same now.  
For a moment, Charlie was very surprised: After all this time, something or someone appeared here?  
But surprise quickly gave way to wild horror, which squeezed the girl's throat and tied her legs, digging with sharp thorns into the delicate skin, crawling along the tissue of the body and planting the seeds of other small fears, they will also soon burst out.  
No!  
She takes her words back, she won't be happy if anyone else is here.

Fighting her fear, she turned back abruptly. Nothing. A futile attempt to spy out at least something through the thick thick of green clouds failed on the vine.  
"Maybe it seemed? Most likely yes, because the mind is in a state of fear or an oppressive environment ..."  
The logical explanations with which the girl wanted to calm herself were shamelessly interrupted by the same whistle, only now it sounded from somewhere on the right. The whistle was hotter and the campaign was even a little closer, and the last one was about three meters from Charlie.

Emily spun on the spot, like a driven animal, she did not dare to take a step towards the sound.  
The understanding that in the fog she would not be able to spy out anything in her own voice repeated in her head. She behaved stupidly, but she could not help herself.  
For a while, nothing happened; there were no sounds or anything like that.  
There was another dull silence.  
Charlie even calmed down.  
Until something touches her fingertips

This something was just gravely cold.  
A scream caught in her throat and she bounced back, legs spread wide, assuming a fighting stance.  
Something black stood in front of her.  
It looked like a blot and a man at the same time. It had a head, a neck and even shoulders, but as soon as you looked down, a completely shapeless body crashed into your eyes. legs, not even a torso. Just a shapeless mass.

It had a round head, and in place of the face there were two huge, white, luminous circles.  
"These are the eyes" - for some reason the girl thought, she looked a little lower.  
There was a mouth, if you can call it that.  
The same white and glowing teeth.  
Do you know how? If you remove your cheeks and lips, then it will be approximately what Emily is currently observing.  
During this examination, the girl did not even notice that the Blot was almost a head and a half lower than herself. The creature had to raise its head in order to properly study the new one.  
Could it be a child? Charlie didn't know.  
They stood looking at each other for a while.

Note: the creature did not blink.  
It was uncomfortable to look into obscenely empty, huge eyes, but the girl tried to hold on with dignity.  
Finally, the creature got tired of the staring game.  
With a loud squelch from the resinous "body" of the weirdo, something came off.  
The monster held out a black clot in front of the girl.  
The liquid suddenly began to flow smoothly into some form.  
Charlie was horrified to recognize the human shape.  
Now in front of her was a small human hand, only black.  
The creature seemed to be inviting the girl to take his hand in hers.  
Emily hesitated, not every day you see a humanoid creature with a strange oil-like substance instead of a body.

But Charlie could not help giving the impression that it did not want to harm her.

A pale hand fell timidly into a black hand.  
Suddenly, Blot squeezed her fingers with such force that it seemed that they would break the girl's bones, the freak seemed to be afraid that Charlie would change his mind at the last moment, but this quickly stopped. Palm relaxed and turning its back to Emily, the creature crawled somewhere, pulling the girl behind yourself.

She didn't want to resist, and there was no point.  
Maybe she got a chance to figure it out a bit?

During their entire journey, no one spoke. Charlie was not in the spirit, in the wrong state, and the entity apparently was not in the mood for conversation or was it just not able to talk?  
The coldness of the being, which she felt for the first time, now did not seem wrong to her, on the contrary, comfortable, as if it was the right way.  
They walked for a long time. Emily realized this when their duo stopped. An unpleasant, aching pain swept over her calves and thighs. Her feet were also not in the best condition.  
Charlie could hardly keep from groaning, but Blot didn't care, she just let go of her hand and pointed forward with her finger.

Convinced by her past experience that trying to look at something through the fog is a waste of time, the girl stepped forward.  
The creature was pointing at the wall; now she could see it.  
Wall?  
What is the wall doing here?  
Emily tapped it.  
A metallic clang was her answer. The wall was made of metal and it went far up. Walking along the wall did not bring any results either. There were no doors.

Well, at least they found something. Well, then what?  
The girl turned her head towards the creature that followed her everywhere like a shadow. Slightly squatting to be at eye level with each other, Charlie asked:  
"Can you tell me where we are? And what should I do?"  
Blot shook her head.  
There were suspicions that it did not know how to speak, but it was worth clarifying  
-You can speak?  
Blot shook her head.  
-Clear.

The girl got up, they led her to a wall, most likely something was expected from her, but what, no one could say ...  
Now they just stupidly stood opposite each other.  
Suddenly the creature, as something remembered, its eyes widened and it pushed its hand inside itself.  
Literally.  
The ink hand merged with the rest of the body, and soon came back, only this time with something.

It was a piece of paper with a drawing.  
The freak handed it to Charlie and the girl carefully took the sheet.  
The drawing was slightly dented, with dark spots visible on it.  
Charlie was examining him; the sketch was strange and careless; a child was drawing.  
A yellow, creepy human-like rabbit was drawn with crayon lines, and next to it was the inscription:  
Don't wanna get lost in the fog again  
Put the drawing under your pillow as soon as you go to bed.

"What?"

She lifted her head sharply. The creature was nowhere. She turned her attention back to the piece of paper.  
Only now there was no rabbit, no text.  
There was only one word written in something in red:  
Wake up

The girl's head flew up. It was dark. The sun had not yet risen.  
Another nightmare. Charlie felt cold sweat dripping down her forehead, temples and neck. Emily let out a sigh of relief and leaned on her hand, placing it next to her.  
Something rustled under the palm.  
The relief vanished as if by hand. She groped for a corner and slowly, fearing the result, pulled it to her.  
A yellow rabbit and a strange inscription ... flaunted on a crumpled piece of paper ...  
...


End file.
